Something More
by Troyella.Zanessafan
Summary: Damn it Troy Bolton! I hate you!" "I love you." "What?" Two friends. One with a secret, and the other with a recent death tragedy. One thing in common: Love. Will love pull them closer or will it pull them apart? Troyella.
1. Trailer

Something More

_Summary: _The two had their usual ups and downs, but what happened between them was worse than ever. One of them with a secret that can't be told to the outside world, and the other whose parents had died in a recent car crash. But each had something in common, something that would never be forgotten. It was more than friendship; it was love. Love had made them closer, but love also pulled them apart. Will this curse last no more? Will everything be back to the way it was?

Trailer

_Gabriella Montez had lost everything. She had lost her parents, and all together the love of her life._

"You know something Sharpay, just because my life isn't so great, doesn't mean that you should brag about yours." (Shows Gabriella at a party)

_Troy Bolton with a terrible past, a secret that shouldn't be told, and a friendship that was earned._

"Not only am I the star basketball player, but a basketball player with a curse!" (Shows Troy at his house)

_They are met by a stranger who tells them that Gabriella had a way of breaking the curse, but if the curse isn't broken within 24 hours, Troy will remain that way forever._

"What damn curse Troy?"

"The curse that was past down from my great-great grandfather, and now it is said that the one girl I love will break the curse." (Shows Troy and Gabriella in the gym)

_Will the curse bring them closer together?_

"Damn it Troy Bolton! I hate you!"

"I love you."

"What?"

_Or farther apart?_

"I can't do this anymore. I must go Troy, good bye."

_Starring:_

_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_

"This curse is real Gabriella! There's nothing I can do about it!"

_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_

"Troy! No!!"

_Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans_

"What does she have that I don't?"

_Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans_

"Wait... what?"

_Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth_

"What is this curse about anyway?"

_Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie_

"He loves you Gabriella; Chad told me everything."


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez lived a life all on her own and as an only child, she had learned to face the world alone. Her parents had died in a fatal car crash which affected Gabriella's life. She had learned to live with it when she was just 16. A year later and Gabriella still cries, holding onto a picture of her parents. It was the only picture of them she's ever had - their wedding picture. A beautiful woman - her mother - and a handsome man - her father - were married on a summer day in June. Months later, a beautiful baby girl was born and that's how Gabriella came to be. A tear ran down Gabriella's cheek, remembering the very night of the accident. Her mother and father were coming home from a friend's party on the night of December 24th. Gabriella was going to finally celebrate Christmas with them for the first time in her life, but when an on-coming truck skid across the black ice, smashing into her parents' car taking both of her parents' lives with them, Gabriella knew that was it.

Waiting, she stared out in the black darkness and there was only one street lamp that lighted up the whole block. She saw a car with headlights and a smile was lit up on her face, but when she answered the door, there stood a police officer. He told her the terrible news about her parents; the officer was a friend of her father. She hugged him and cried. That was yet the worst Christmas Gabriella has ever had.

* * *

East High. Gabriella walked through the entrance of the school, trying to forget about her problems in the past, and most of all, trying to live her life. Looking around, she saw the staring faces of the students she had grown up with and tried her best to stay calm. She walked to her locker where she was met up by her friends, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielsen. "Hey Gabs." Kelsi smiled as soon as Gabriella opened her locker. "Oh, hey Kels." Gabriella half smiled back. Her friends understood why; they knew about Gabriella's parents were the only two that knew about what happened to them. "Are you going to Prom in two weeks?" Taylor asked. Gabriella pulled out her history book, closing her locker and turned to her friends. "No, I'm not going." Gabriella answered her friend and walked away to home room. "She has to let this go." Taylor told Kelsi once Gabriella was out of ear shot. "It's probably about Troy again." Kelsi sighed as the two girls followed Gabriella to their home room. They entered the classroom and sat down in their seats. Moments later, Troy Bolton and his basketball friends entered the room.

After taking roll, Miss Darbus was sitting at her desk and thus the talking started to begin. "I can't believe it. Troy is finally single after dating that Gabriella girl for two years." Gabriella heard Sharpay Evans say to her friends. "Ignore that Gabriella. Troy was nothing but a lousy jerk to you." Martha Cox, another one of Gabriella's friends said and was another one of her friends who knew about the incident. "He's more than just a lousy jerk Martha. He was my best friend and he's keeping something from me." Gabriella sighed. Sharpay walked up to Gabriella and her friends, "I'm having a party this weekend. You guys should come and you're all invited, but you all have to bring a date." Sharpay smiled and then walked away. "A date?" Gabriella asked quietly. "It can't be that hard Gabriella." Taylor said as Ryan walked over. "You can take Ryan." Kelsi suggested. "Take me where?" Ryan asked. "Your sister's party this weekend of course." Martha said. "Wait...what? I mean, why-" He looked at Gabriella. "Oh, you can't take Troy, huh?" he asked her as she nodded. "Sure, I'll go with you." he smiled at her as she smiled back.

"So, who's going to Sharpay's party this weekend?" Chad Danforth walked up to the girls and Ryan with the rest of the basketball team following behind. "We all are." Taylor said. "Are you going with anyone?" Chad asked. "No." she answered. "Wanna go with me?" he asked. "Sure." she smiled as the girls rolled their eyes. They knew that Chad always had a crush on Taylor, but he would never admit it truthfull because he had always denied the fact. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom. Troy caught up with Gabriella, "What do you want Troy?" she asked him. He opened his mouth to speak when Sharpay walked up to them. "Would you be willing to go as my date for my party this weekend?" she asked Troy, ignoring Gabriella's presence. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked away to her next class. She knew Troy would never change and if he wanted her back, he would've done something about it by now. Ryan caught up with her and talked with her as they walked to class together.

Lunch came and Gabriella was nowhere to be found, well, people who were looking for her wanted to talk to her and her friends replied that they didn't know where she was. Gabriella sat down on the bench and sighed; it was where Troy took her when he asked her to be his girlfriend. "So, is this the place you go to after what I did to you?" she heard a familiar voice as she looked up. It was Troy. She shrugged as he walked over and sat own next to her. "I guess." She said quietly, looking down at the ground. "Hey look, I'm sorry about what happened between us and-" "I know Troy. None of it wasn't really your fault." She looked at him and continued, "But we all have secrets too Troy and we're best friends, we shouldn't be keeping things like that from each other." Troy looked down; he knew she was right. She was always right. "I know you're going to Sharpay's party with Ry and Sharpay forced me to go with her. I'm letting you know that whatever happens between me and you, like what we're doing right now, stays between me and you. No one else must know about this, okay?" he asked her as she nodded and the tears were running down her cheeks. The bell rang as she stood up and went downstairs.

After school, Gabriella went home after avoiding her friends. She didn't want them to see that she was crying over Troy. Once she was home, she locked the door behind her and dropped her stuff near the door before heading upstairs. She was once again safe from the staring eyes of the students that surrounded her and was safe from the various questions that they were about to ask. She laid down on her bed, laying down on one side and imagined the outline of Troy's body next to her. She would remember how they laid down side by side, just talking about their day at school.

_"Troy, what do you want to be when you grow up?" 16 year old Gabriella asked Troy. They were both sophomores in high school, starting their own journey together. "A professional basketball player." Troy replied with a smile as she nudged him in the side. She rested her head on her hand, facing him. "I don't want to go anywhere else Troy. I want to be with you." she said. "I'll buy us a house and we'll live in it. Just you and me Gabs." he smiled as she rolled her eyes. "You promise?" she asked him. "I'm not going to lie." he said. "Well, I don't believe you." she told him. "What do you want?" he asked her. "I want you to tell me one secret." she answered. "One secret?" he asked as she nodded. He sat up on the bed. "I...I can't." he said, getting off the bed, and walked to the balcony. "Why not?" she asked him, sitting up herself. "I can't tell anyone about it. I have to go." he said, climbing down the tree._

Gabriella sighed, staring at the picture frame that was now face down on her beside table. It was face down on her beside table and it had stayed that way since the day the two broke up. _I have a secret now too Troy._ She silently thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
